The Tuesday Night Delight
by Alyssa Tolensky
Summary: After losing another match to Jesse and Festus, Mike has a fit and his alter ego, The Miz takes it out on Mike's boyfriend John. John Morrison/Miz slash


Tuesday night

Tuesday night. The exhausted wrestlers on ECW and Smackdown had just finished filming and were making their way back to the hotel. It had been a rough night, especially for John Morrison and The Miz who had, for the second time, lost a tag team match against Jesse and Festus. John shrugged off the loss as they made it back to their room, however, The Miz was not all too happy with the outcome of their match. When they made it back, John fell down onto the bed as Mike started taking out bottle after bottle of vodka from the mini-fridge.

"Mike, are you really going to drink all those?" John asked some what concerned for Mike's health. After all, he was his boyfriend.

"Duh." Mike replied dully popping open one of the bottles and taking a swig.

"Fine. Just…be careful you don't get alcohol poisoning, okay?" John asked as he took off his sunglasses and set them on the nightstand. Mike nodded, went into the bathroom, and locked the door. After about an hour, John started to here Mike talking to himself. He managed to sit up on the bed and listened to Mike's conversation.

"You stupid son of bitch! You really fucked up the match, Mike! You know that? You fucking loser!" John was completely confused. "I'm sorry." John heard Mike begin to cry. He got up and walked to the bathroom door.

"Mike, you okay?" John asked. He suddenly heard a smashing sound from inside. John instantly got scared. "Mike!" He jiggled the doorknob trying to get in but to no avail. "Mike, let me in!" He yelled. He heard the door unlock and the door flung open. Mike was standing there, a small trail of blood running down his face. John noticed Mike's own hand mirror broken on the bathroom counter. "Mike, why did you--?"

John stopped and looked into Mike's eyes. Something wasn't right. That wasn't him. That wasn't Mike Mizanin. Very scared and worried, John asked, "Who are you? You're not Mike are you?" Mike smiled an evil smile.

"Damn right. That fucker obviously hasn't told you about me. I'm the Miz; Mike's alter-ego. Do you mind? We're talking." The Miz said coldly.

"You're the one yelling at him? Look, why don't you leave him alone?" John asked angrily.

"I have every right to remind him of what a fuck up he is. We do share this body after all. What fucking sucks is that I have to share it with this weak faggot!" he said shoving past John with the greatest ease.

"Hey, don't talk that way about Mike!" John said defensively. The Miz shot back around towards him and just glared at him.

"Why don't you make me?" Miz warned.

"Miz, please…don't…" Mike's voice came back and his blue eyes were starting to line with tears.

"Mike, it's okay. Come here." John said motioning Mike to come into his arms in a reassuring hug. Mike wrapped his arms around John's waist, rested his head on John's shoulder, and lightly sobbed as John stroked his hair. "Shh…Mike, it's okay." John said soothingly. It didn't take long, though for the Miz to regain control pushing John away.

"Let go, fag!" The Miz said giving him a hard, cold stare.

"I am not!" John protested.

"You are dating Mikey aren't you?" Miz asked a demonic grin on his face.

"Well, yes…but—"

"Hennigan, I really don't care. So shut the fuck up!" Miz yelled. John growled. He hated being treated like trash or being called a fag.

"Miz, please!" Mike begged.

"I'll deal with you later. Right now, I have a little business with John Morrison here." He said, slowly advancing towards John. John was starting to get nervous.

"Mike, do you think you could lock the Miz away He's starting to scare me a little bit." John said backing away. The Miz gave an evil smirk as his eyes turned from blue to a deep crimson.

"Mike can't help you now, Hennigan. It's just you and me. I'm the one in control." John bumped into something, the end of the bed. There was nowhere else for him to go. "Now, I'm getting sick and tired of laying back and being your bitch. No more. It's my turn." John's eyes got wide and he tried to make a break for it, but Miz grabbed him around the waist with one hand and gripped his hair with the other. Miz leaned into John's ear as John struggled.

"Shh…If you're smart, you'll cooperate with me here." Miz pulled out a pocket knife. "Now, don't make me use this. Clothes, off, now!" he demanded letting go. John looked at him, angry and scared for his life at the same time. He quickly got undressed except for his navy blue boxer shorts. Miz gave an evil smile as he looked him up and down as he did the same. Once Miz had undressed he pulled John against his hard chest and rested his hands below John's back.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to pull out some of that nylon rope in the blue bag. Come on, I don't have all night." Miz told him. John didn't hesitate. He dug around through the bag and pulled out the rope, quickly handing it to Miz.

Miz smiled feeling the rope in his hands. He pulled John by his hair so they were face-to-face before forcefully bringing John into a kiss. Usually he loved to kiss Mike, but this kiss felt different. Mike's kisses were loving, but Miz's were just out of lust and vengeance. Miz suddenly shoved John onto the bed and began to tie his wrists to the posts. Miz climbed up onto the bed and gracefully took off John's boxers.

He stared for a second at John in the buff, but didn't want to waste anytime. John glared at him.

"Aw, you getting anxious, Johnny?" Miz teased. John rolled his eyes.

"Does it look like it?" He asked. He wasn't turned on in the slightest, but Miz knew that because he was in control of Mike's body, it wouldn't be a hard thing to accomplish. He gently ran his index fingers down from John's groin to the head of his dick making John gasp in pleasure. He couldn't help but be enticed by that once touch. Miz quickly pulled off his own boxers and got in between John's legs, hoisting them on his shoulders.

John shook his head as if begging for him not to do it. He mouthed, "Don't do this." However, that only made Miz chuckle.

"Trust me, John; you will never want to dominate Mike after this. Scream if you feel any discomfort would you?" Miz said jokingly and shoved his own dick into John's ass hard making John hiss in pain, shutting his eyes tight. The pain was unbelievable.

He kept at a slow pace at first making John gasp and moan. He already felt that he would spill. After several moments, Miz began picking up the pace. The faster he was going, the harder he was slamming into the muscle making John scream in agony.

"That's right, bitch. You know you love this." Miz said tormenting. John couldn't take anymore and he began to cry in pain. "Aw, poor Johnny." Miz laughed. "Does this hurt?" He asked slamming as hard as he could for one instant before going back to his normal pace.

"Mike." John sobbed. "Mike, help me. Please help me." He pleaded, tears streaming down his face. Miz chuckled again.

"It's no use, John. Mike isn't coming to the rescue." John turned his head away and shut his eyes just praying for the torture to end. "Oh, and uh, speaking of which…" Miz started panting when he finally reached his climax and putting in one last, hard shove into John's ass. John screamed and dug his fingernails so deep into Miz's back that he bled. Miz didn't care. He enjoyed every moment of it all.

John sighed, tears still coming down his cheeks, eyes closed. Miz slowly slipped his own moistened cock out making Miz let out a sigh of relief. He wiped off the sweat from his brow and smiled at the now broken John Morrison.

"He doesn't love you, John." John didn't look up and he snuffed. "You're just a play thing." John shook his head. Miz looked down and saw that blood was seeping out of John's reddened hole. He laughed, but just as he was laughing, he abruptly stopped, and shook his head. John couldn't hear the laughing any more and glanced up to be met by those shimmering, apologetic blue eyes.

John gave a weak smile. "John, I'm so sorry." Mike immediately began untying his wrists. "I was trying so hard to help, but there was nothing I could do." After he had untied him, he wrapped him in a hug. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mike." John replied with a rather raspy voice. "No matter what happens between us. I'll always love you." Mike looked down at the forming puddle of blood.

"John, you're bleeding." Mike said.

"I know. This isn't the first time, remember? I'll be okay in a few days." John of course was referring to his encounter with CM Punk last October after an ECW match. "Until the bleeding stops, I just to shove tampons up my ass." He of course was joking. They both started to laugh. Mike lay down beside him and stared into his dark brown eyes.

"John, I swear to God, if he ever hurts you like this again-" John put his index finger to Mike's lips.

"It's alright, Mike. There's nothing you can do. He is who he is and he unfortunately is your alternate self." Mike nodded. "Why don't we just go to sleep, okay?" John asked wiping away the excess tears from his eyes. Mike smiled.

"Okay." John wrapped his arms around Mike's waist and nuzzled his head against his chest. Mike put his one arm around John's waist and put his other hand on John's head letting him feel protected. After Mike was done stroking John's hair, they both managed to fall asleep completely forgetting about heir loss to Jesse and Festus earlier that night.


End file.
